


I Love You

by Lovemee



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, That is all I think, chan just wants to help, donghun just loves junhee, dongjun - Freeform, just fluff, soft, well who isn't in love with park junhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemee/pseuds/Lovemee
Summary: Donghun just wants to say he loves Junhee. That's it.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun, park junhee - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a years old piece i wrote and just changed bits and pieces for it to fit Dongjun. I'm sorry if the writting feels weird because i did not exactly retyped it but did added some sentences?  
> aaah just. It's cute okay? 
> 
> This is more or less my first work here for A.C.E before the fic i plan to start. So please look forward to it~

"Chan-ahhh" Chan rolled his eyes at Donghun.

"Yes hyung?"

"He’s so pretty. And cute. And he makes the cutest face when I make food for him."

"Good for you hyung."

"And he has the prettiest smile."

"i think everyone who knows Junhee hyung would say that hyung."

"But he smiles at me differently Chan-ah! And he makes such cute faces!" Donghun sighed again dreamily and Chan rolled his eyes at him, his own eyes still trained on his laptop.

"Yeah yeah hyung" by this point Chan was only half listening to him.

"And I love how he is with me." It was this statement by Donghun that made Chan look up at him over his laptop.

“come again hyung?" "That I love how he’s with me Chan." he replied. Chan stared at him. _How dumb is he?_

Donghun stared back. Chan could practically point out the exact moment it clicked to Donghun what he meant.

“Oh shit! Shit shit shit! I love him! I love Junhee! I’m in love with him! I need to tell him this like right now!" he said excitedly, about to get up until Chan slapped him on his arms. "Are you stupid? You guys have been dating for 5 months now, you have known him for a year before that. You have finally realized you love him. And even after knowing him for this long, don’t you know a thing about him?!" Donghun gave him a hurt look which looked 10X sadder then anyone else's because of his already sad looking eyes.

“What do you mean I don’t know him?" he muttered and Chan sighed. “You know how much he likes well thought and sappy surprises. So make this special for Junhee hyung. Make this declaration a day he won’t forget."

Donghun brightened up in a second after hearing this. “Yess! You’re the best Chan-ah! Now I need to go, he must be about to reach the apartment soon. Please think of something for me to do by tomorrow? Bye, thank you, I love you!" he yelled after crushing the younger in a hug and jogging to the door and saying his goodbye, he left. Without waiting for Chan's response. Donghun knew he loved him enough that he'll do it for him.

Chan sighed as he heard the main door close behind the elder. It’ll be difficult, but he’ll come up with something. He was just so happy for them, and he was confident in knowing he can plans somethign that would definitely make Junhee cry (of happiness ofcourse).

~

Donghun reached his apartment just 10 minutes before Junhee showed up, looking dead tired. “All I wanna do tonight is stay in bed with you and cuddle and sleep.” he declared as soon as he entered his apartment. Donghun smiled at him fondly.

“What’s up? Why are you smiling like that?” Junhee asked. “Like what?” “Like you wanna tell me something?” Junhee said again and Donghun froze.

“There’s nothing to tell.” he said swiftly and turned around as Junhee stared at his leaving figure and mumbled “okay?”

~

Donghun sighed. Junhee had dropped the conversation and they had finally moved to the bed. As soon as he hugged Junhee, he felt his body relax and barely 5 minutes in, was he asleep. He stared at him and kept imagining how he might react after he tells him that he love him. _He would definitely cry, and so would Donghun himself_ , they both were crybabies. Unknowingly he had started tracing ‘I love you’ on Junhee's stomach as he spooned him. Now that he had realized it, he just wanted to say it to him as soon as possible.

He decided he should just message Chan to think of something he can do tomorrow because he can’t wait. Since Junhee was asleep in his arm, he started moving slowly to get out of the bed to message Chan. He managed to slip his hand from under him and turned around to get out of bed when he felt Junhee stir behind him. “I thought you were asleep.” he said softly as he turned aroudn to stare at him. Even with his hair standing in weird directions, wearing t-shirt and shorts too big for him because they belonged to Donghun, Donghun felt his heart beat fasten. _He was perfect. Junhee was perfect and no one else can be better for him then Junhee._

“Mhmm. You know what Donghun hyung?” “What?” he asked.

“I love you too.” he spoke with the softest smile on his face which combined with what he said, took Donghun off-guard. He stayed frozen as he heard Junhee chuckle and saw him leaning in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"You were not asleep?" Donghun ended up asking when all he wanted was to tell him he loved him.

"I was slightly dozing in and out of sleep. You kept tracing the words on my stomach hyung, I was bound to figure it out." Junhee said as he giggled and Donghun joined him. He would tell Chan tomorrow that he ended up _accidentally confessing_ and it was _perfect._ And that he did not need anything elaborate anymore. But it can wait, he had to say what he had to say.

"I love you Junhee." 

The small smile turned to a big one with peeking canines and followed by laughter as the younger almost pushed himself into the elder's lap, laughing loudly and turning to nuzzle his face in the elder's neck as he muttered a small _I love you_ back to him. 

And if they spent a large part of that night cuddling, giggling and muttering the same phrase again and again, no one has to know.


End file.
